Really Him
by fancy K
Summary: Sakura back form a long time mission and Naruto feelings come back, but one problem he is married to hinta. NARUSAKU and naruhina because the are married for now.


Just read the AN- I Like to update the chapter on and not on word so please be patience.

Just saying Naruto is Hokage and Tsunade sent Sakura on an assassination mission and she hasn't come back yet that was 4 years ago. Team 7 are the new Sannin

* * *

**Sakura Back**

4 years ago, "You called Tsunade-shinshu." 18-year-old Sakura "Sakura you need to get out of the hospital, so I'm going to give you a mission, ok there is the scroll retrieval , protecting the fire lord or an assassination?" Tsunade asked "I will take the assassination mission." Tsunade didn't expect that at all she was hoping she was going to retrieve the scroll. "Are you sure?" She asked with a little worry in her voice. "Yes shinshu I need to get used to killing or I might hesitate." Sakura answered with full confidence in her voice. "Ok if you are sure here is the mission you have to kill the leader of this bandit, then kill the rest there is only 6 members you will leave right after you are done packing and this mission should take at least a week or two." The blond hair women explained. "Ok will there anyone coming with me." The younger women asked. "No you will have to do this alone." Sakura nodded in response and jumped roof to roof to get to her house pack and leave and telling Ino she is leaving because she is just going to tell every one any way. When I got to my house I put seals on me so I don't have to carry the scrolls when I was about done there was a knock on my door. I sent a shadow clone to answer it, so I can leave right away to get this mission over. Clone Sakura answered the door. "Sakura good your here and out of the hospital now come on let's go eat lunch, and then maybe we can asked the guys to come with us we can invite Hinta and Ten Ten th-." The blonde was interrupted by Sakura telling her, "Ino wait I'm just a clone I need to tell you I'm leaving for a week and you can tell anyone that I'm leaving because I want to get this mission over with. Ok well I got to go bye." The clone didn't even give her time to answer because she already dispelled her self. The blonde just stood there and yelled, **"She knows how to use shadow clones." **Of course Ino told everyone .

**In A Fancy Restaurant **

"Wait, so are you saying that Sakura-Chan left just like that and she knows how to use shadow clones." Naruto asked running in the restaurant and taking a seat next to her girlfriend Hinta. "Naruto keep your voice down we don't want to attract any attention." Kushina scowled her son. " Well it kind of hard not to attract attention when there is the two legendary sannin here, soon to be Hokage, a former Hokage and the Red haired killer beauty, Kakashi and the strongest clans, were defiantly not going to attract any attention at all,* taking a huge gulf of her sake" and don't worry about her she is very skilled what do you think she does in the office of hers." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Naruto calm down I'm sure your teammate is fine I mean she was trained by Tsunade-sama and she can heal herself if she gets hurt I mean I was told she was head nurse at age 15." His father comfort him. "Naruto if it makes you feel better and stop acting like your her father I will send her back up if she doesn't come in a week." "Ok well I have to tell every one something, and here it goes." Naruto kneeled on one knee in front of Hinta *Can't believe I'm writing this* "Will you marry me." Naruto asked with pleading eyes, Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple waiting for her answer, "Yes a million time yes." She said happily and excited. Course everyone clapped and cheered, but in some certain minds Shikamaru- "What a drag." Ino- "I can't believe this I was hoping he married Sakura not Hinta and yes there is opposite attract, but not this kind of opposite." Kushina- "Oh ok I didn't expect this I was wandering when they were going to break up not get married, but I will be the good mother and not say anything." Minato- " I was hoping for a different girl I mean I have nothing against her clan it just she is to shy." Tsunade- "Great he is going to break Hinta's heart when Sakura comes back, but I won't say anything." Jiraiya- "I was hoping for the pink haired girl oh well."

* * *

**A week later**

**They already have the wedding and the honey moon, well that was 4 years ago and Sakura has not came back yet.**

4 years ago, when Sakura left, at the enemy home base. Ok how am I going to do this I just found out there is like a hundred of them the 6 were just a decoy. Sakura thoughts maybe I can go up to the leader and just kill him. Inner Sakura: yea just act like your drunk and to sell it get a sake bottle and take one big gulp sway your hips a little just to make it safe act like you are going to act like you are going to kiss, but break his neck then kill the rest. Sakura took a big gulp of sake she found near one of them men and walked over to the leader which he was easy to find because he had a chain that said leader. When Sakura got to the leader she sat on his lap and was about to kiss him, but snapped his neck. She Chakra punched the ground and everyone on the camp either got stuck in the cracks and died or jump right in time to doge which were like only 10 of them lived. Sakura made 10 clones and headed to each one and killed them easily, but the real sakura got stabbed in the shoulder, but sakura did a quick stab in the face while he thought she was dead. Sakura passed out because of how much blood she lost. When sakura woke up she was in a place she didn't know, so one thing she could do in her situation is try to get up and see how much pain her shoulder took. When she sat up she yelled in pain, immediately two light red heads came rushing in setting her back down.


End file.
